


Dik-dik Strikes Again

by Tayyy



Category: Dik-diks, Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayyy/pseuds/Tayyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dik-diks strike again at another ungrateful lover:<br/>Faramir</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dik-dik Strikes Again

**Author's Note:**

> Fek why am I writing this

Faramir was defending Osgiliath againt the hosts of the enemy...

Earlier that day, as Faramir traveled to the city, he came across a Dik-dik. The princess of Dik-diks to be exact. The princess fell in love on sight and would not leave him alone. The Dik-dik kindly asked Faramir if he felt the same way. To her dismay he replied, "Not at the momment." This enraged the Dik-dik as flashbacks from her last love swam through her mind. As always she stayed composed and walked out of sight. Faramir went on his way, dismissing any thoughts about the weird animal. Little did he know, following him not too far behind in the shodows, was the princess. Not long after Faramir had reached Osgiliath and had prepared his men for battle, the enemy rolled in. While the battle was in motion, the Dik-dik followed the scent of her dear Faramir right up to him. She stood right in front of him, but was so small he didn't even know she was there, consumed in the battle and all. This made the princess very upset. She quickly found the closest sharp object she could find and threw it into his chest. She watched as he fell to the ground and tore a piece of his clothing off of him. With the cloth in hand she trotted away unseen

She followed the sound of music, recognizing her old friend, Bob Marley. It had been quite a long time since she had helped him out. He was now dying of old age, but the immortal Dik-dik was not having it.  
"I have a gift for you my friend, I will not let you die, not now," she said as she lay the cloth next to her old friend.  
Bob Marley started to sing but the singing would not work to make him grow any younger. The princess sat there, mortified and confused on why it wasn't working this time like it has many times before. She was sure she had killed him. Then again Dik-diks are unclear about the death of humans, dwarves, or any other creature that wasn't remotly simillar to a Dik-dik. She walked away feeling sad and defeated. And this added to her hate fire

Back at the white city, Faramir was healing and getting better. Everyone suspected he had been wounded by the enemy. Only the Dik-dik knows what really happened. Never piss off a dik-dik, not everyone will be as lucky as Faramir.


End file.
